


A RED Holiday

by Acid_Rat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Pyro, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Rat/pseuds/Acid_Rat
Summary: As things start to cool down and the holiday's approach, RED team settles for their break and discover some interesting things, the good, the bad and the strange.
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 10





	1. Meet the Crew

A battle between Red and Blu raged on through the day, typical for the two teams, work as usual. 

The Medic was running about, healing his teammates making sure they didn't end up in respawn, they were so far from it and they had to keep pushing, and he continued ubercharging their Heavy and Demo to help aid in pushing the cart when possible.

Scout was running around like a complete cocky fool, shooting, dodging, and needing to heal his tiny scratches every 5 seconds. He was such a baby when it came to pain, but was always so cocky about everything else, about how strong his arms are and how he was a beast with his bat. Typical Scout. 

Demoman was blowing the enemy teams ' Engineer sentries and surprising the reckless Blu Scouts that didn't pay attention when running around corners, falling victim to the sticky grenades, reckless and sent back to spawn over their careless mistakes. 

Spy was being his sly self, backstab after backstab after trick stab, he was sent back to spawn many times, not having that much health, and once found out about, targeted until he disappeared out of their sight or was burned to death by the Blu Pyro. 

The Engineer was taking it easy, keeping his sentries working well and moving his equipment according to where all the action was, having a few of Demo's beers and encouraging his teammates that would stop by for an ammo recharge. 

Heavy was pushing forward in combat, protecting his Medic and other weaker teammates as he pushed the cart to the destination, shouting insults at the other team as he got each kill, enjoying firing his minigun. 

Sniper was taking his time, getting making enemies drop like flies with each headshot, he was quick with his gun, professional aiming, a useful efficient assassin.

Pyro was being the scary fire loving psycho they are, skipping around and burning every spy, blowing away Blu Demo's sticky bombs with glee, he loved helping his teammates, even if he didn't realize what was exactly going on because of the hallucinations that altered the world around him during combat. 

Soldier being just as reckless as a scout, launching himself into the air, shouting his patriotic quotes and blowing the blu team to dust, shouting insults more frequently than Heavy would, and screaming a lot. 

Another day, another battle.


	2. Injury

The fighting had ended, the Red team taking the win and celebrating with a bit of dancing and hollering with at one another. After their celebration, the teams were off to get healed and relax, now having the next two weeks off for the holidays, thanks to the generosity of the Administrator, which was a big surprise to the mercenaries, but they were all very greatful for the break. 

The red team gathered in the locker room, changing out of their "work" clothes and putting on more casual fits, besides the Medic and Pyro, as Medic kept his lab gear for his private work and would take it off once he was ready to settle down for the day. Pyro held their weapons near and dear, as well as never daring to undress near the other mercenaries, which no one bothered them about, most not wanting to see what monster hid behind the mask.

Medic left with his gear in hand, making his way to his lab where he'd set back up his medi gun on its stand and put other weapons in their place. He was sure that his teammates would need to be healed of minor injuries that were leftover from battle, so he prepared himself for the influx that would be coming soon. 

First up was Scout, the young Boston male seeming to have twisted his ankle and being very dramatic over the fact he couldn't run with it all twisted. "It iz hardly vat bad, hold still" The Medic gave a small sigh at the dramatic Scout who was whining and giving him a colorful array of curses in his pained state. The injury easily healed with the medi gun. A quick thanks was shared before the Scout was running out of the Medi-bay's door, eager to go prod his noes in everyone else's business. 

Next up was Soldier, missing a hand and bleeding absolutely everywhere, this type of injury wasn't uncommon for the patriotic man and it was apparent in the lack of visible pain, this was fixed easily with the medi gun, quite useful invention to have. With a solute and a bunch of rambling the Medic didn't care to take note of, the Soldier was out of the Medi-bay. 

Lastly was Engineer, he seemed to be in more visible pain then the rest, a pained smile, holding a bloody and oily towel to his side where presumably the wound was, which made medic worry a bit, what a surprise. Engineer rarely ever picked fights unless provoked by someone though is sentries usually handled it well, he was usually very good about going unharmed, so this was out of character.

"Vell, I didn't expect to ze you here," The Medic said looking up from his clipboard, having been taken notes on injuries and checking to see when people needed their next psychical in between each patient.

"Oh well, Yeah, I did a bit of early celebratin', and a darn spy snuck up and stabbed me in my side" The Engineer gave out a pained chuckle, looking up at the concerned medic, he really wasn't used to the pain. "Vell vat won't be a problem to fix, hold still for me, Kamerad," The Medic said as he readied his Medi-gun to help his injured friend.

The Medic's worried look turned into his signature smile as he powered up his Medi-gun and pointed it at his wound. Engineer was quick to move his hand that, was holding the cloth against the wound, it wasn't bleeding as bad as it was earlier, which was good, but it still hurt like a bitch. 

A string of the healing energy attached itself to the Engineer and worked its healing magic. It only took a few seconds for the wound to completely close up, Medic stopped the gun and pushed it to the side, "Of course, it is vat I do" Medic placed his hands on his hips, he always seen himself as the back bone of the team and felt like a God when he'd bring his teammates back from a near death.

Engie gave a nod, "I'll see yah around, Doc" he spoke in that calm deep vouce as he walked out of the Medi-bay, shooting Medic a quick glance before the doors shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be much much longer then this


End file.
